<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baka!!!! by Saltyshimarex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700025">Baka!!!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltyshimarex/pseuds/Saltyshimarex'>Saltyshimarex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Skits [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, hinata is a lil shit, kageyama hates water, kageyama just wants to sleep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:34:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltyshimarex/pseuds/Saltyshimarex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this is just a cute kagehina skit.</p><p>comment plz!</p><p>or don't...either Is fine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Skits [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baka!!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Sho awoke with a yawn, and he removes himself from under his tall idiot boyfriend who is still sleeping peacefully. his sleeping form was angering for Shoyou since he wasn't cuddling with him like usual or like when they had originally fallen asleep. He then brushes the thought away and hops off the bed so he can make his way to the bathroom. five minutes later the orange is done and he walks out of the bathroom yawning when he felt a grumble in his stomach indicating he was hungry. there was only one problem with that...</p><p> </p><p><br/>
he couldn't cook.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Though waking up tobio would be as hard as ending world hunger! </p><p> </p><p><br/>
"Baka!" Hinata said as he shook his boyfriend. No response. "BAKA!" Still no response.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
"ah-ha!" Hinata said as he looks over at the small nightstand across from their bed. He spotted a half-full water bottle. Kageyama was kind of like a cat, he ate a lot, he slept a lot and he hated water. This gave shoyou an idea on how to awake tobio...</p><p> </p><p><br/>
He grabbed the water bottle and opened it tossing the top somewhere and poured the remaining contents of the bottle onto Kageyama. Tobio jumped up off the bed shaking from the drops of water falling rolling down from his hair down to his chest. he felt excruciating pain on his foot and he looked down and saw a plastic top meant for a water bottle before he saw red liquid filling the top. shoyou jumped and ran to the bathroom in search of the first aid kit. "what the hell Hinata?! why did you pour water on me!?" He yelled at his boyfriend who had moved onto the floor and was treating Kageyama's foot. "sorry! I just wanted you to wake up!" Hinata yelled back at him.</p><p>"and you think drenching me in water is the way to go?!" Tobio grabbed Hinata by his arms and pulled him up to glare at him before he realized Hinata was crying. "wait don't cry!" he hugs him and pets his hair "what's wrong?" </p><p> </p><p>"i-i I don't know I j-just started crying..."</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama wipes his boyfriend's tears "it's going to be okay...how about you tell me why you woke me up? are you okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"I was hungry..."</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama stops his motions and throws Hinata.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>